User talk:Silverartbrush
Have fun here! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 19:53, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Enjoy the wiki.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 19:55, October 11, 2009 (UTC) welcome! If you like fan fiction, click here also, click on that link then select shoutbox. Again welcome! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 20:37, October 11, 2009 (UTC) What do you paint, like watercolor or oil or...acrylic or some other medium I don't know of? And it's always fun to meet new artists! :) We have a gob on here, so you'll fit right in! :) If you need any help, don't be afraid to ask! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 22:46, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Silverartbrush! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 22:56, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I Hope you upload more stuff! Don't forget to add the fan art category to your pictures! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:33, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry if I do this wrong...If I do please let me know what to change. Thank you for the warm welcome Shieldmaiden (and everyone else ^_^)! I do mostly digital painting with a tablet and computer. How do I add a fan art gallery or my art to one? Silverartbrush 02:45, October 12, 2009 (UTC)silverartbrush OK Click on "Add category" at the bottom of the page and type Fan Art then hit enter. This link leads to your Very Own Art Gallery! Click there an' go to town! A note The "left" part denotes what side of the page the pic is on. You can also designate for it to be right or center- just type those in! Winkwink hope I helped! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:49, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much! I'll get everything down eventually. Silverartbrush 02:54, October 12, 2009 (UTC)silverartbrush Yeah took yours truly forever (just figured out how to center a pic an I have been here almost a year) ;) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:55, October 12, 2009 (UTC) nonononoooo You are not fan art! Put that category on you pictures! I think they have an artist category. I have to go now, see you tomorrow right? Draw more please! *HINT HINT* Your matey, SM Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:10, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I saw lot's of original characters under fan art and I can't find any other category for artwork? Oh well I still need to figure some things out thanks! I will try and draw more, this is honestly my first time drawing anything Redwall related. Silverartbrush 03:22, October 12, 2009 (UTC)silverartbrush hey hey! Hey, Silverartbrush! Welcome to the Redwall Wiki- your online abbey! Hope to be seeing you around, and glad you joined our wiki! If you have any questions, don't be shy! Ask around. :D , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= } }} so you don't really know how to do the role play part? it's pretty easy..on your userpage you put a greeting (what's up! i'm- hello i'm- etc. whatever fits your personality) and you make a little back ground of your character...for an example, go to my userpage, and you'll see what I mean..i seriously love your art! rock on!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:45, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Requests now CLOSED Sorry, request spot availability is full. I take three requests at a time. First come first serve. I do only digital painting. For the sake of time I can only paint your character from the shoulder up (no full body). Also, be warned that I cannot give a clear cut time frame for your paintings completion as it is my summer time and I may go on a much needed vacation soon. DO NOT ask me to finish yours first, fast or constantly remind me...that is rude and I will simply never do your drawing. It takes a great amount of time and care to do digital paintings and all I ask in return is polite behavior. (Haha I sound like my mother ;D) 1. Songbreeze9/Sunflash the Mace/Badger 2. Merlot/Fox 3. Vesper the Brisk/Wild Cat Signature I know you didn't ask me this (you asked Ferretmaiden), but click here for a lesson on signatures ----->Signature!!<------ --Lady Bloodwrath Eulaliaaa!! 21:19, January 20, 2010 (UTC) a sig.. :P well you just copy and past mine and play with it till it fits you. you can change the color just by writing the name of the color (red Navy Purple Orchid Aqua Lime maroon) and you write down the name of the pic you want in your sig, then you click on your avatar and go to "change" and the place where you put your sig'll be there and you paste your sig on, then you click "Custom signature" then you click save... and i asked about salamandastron cause i was wondering if you might want to see this link i have... It's on my userpage, it's called Klitchette.--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 21:29, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Always happy to help! --Lady Bloodwrath Eulaliaaa!! 22:43, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Picture I LOVE THE PIC MATE!!!!! And yeah I'm fine with anything you want to do about it. Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 22:53, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Klitchette link my sig info came to late! XD. heres the link... i'm not asking you to join if you don't want to, in fact 90 out of 100 people don't want to, but it's here anyways. heres the link: http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ferretmaiden/Klitchette#Polls Klithettes It not something bad, it's just a Klitch fan club XP but not everybody likes klitch and thats ok... I wasn't big on him either when i first read the book, hten i read it for the second time (whilst sitting under my bedroom window on my beanbag chair with a cup of pop) and was like. wow he's kinda cool. :P I know I'm mental. lol --Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 23:26, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I can tell you are an older user for several reasons. #1, You have been reading Redwall for over 10 years, as stated on your user page, #2, you are an experienced artist. :) Anyway, my reason for being here is for a request. My next fan fiction is starting in less than a month, and I need something to help me advertise. A picture of the main character in my signature will surely draw people to my fan fic. So, here are the details. I absolutely adored your Gulo picture. His hateful expression goes perfectly with the dark background! My main character for my next story is somewhat of an anti-hero. I would like a background similar to the one in the Gulo picture. The character details are here. (If you were wondering, that is my second account) --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:10, January 22, 2010 (UTC) really? (the boys think we're crazy XD) one of my friends sent me this test thing. it's where you get the date of your birth and make a mad lib with it. one person got "I Karate Chopped a Snowman in an elevator because the voices told me to" and mine was "I licked a Squirrel sliding down a hill because my family think i'm stupid anyway" O.o who comes up with this stuff? lol. ^-^ --Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 23:28, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 21:54, January 24, 2010 (UTC) so do you still need help in working on your Fursona Jelindae, i think it was? your pic you use for your sig, are her arms folded beneath the cape? cause it actually kind of looks like that from far away.. hmmm :D--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 02:14, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Request Oh, that's fine! I'm sure college is really hectic. :( How far along are you, BTW? Thanks so much for doing it! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 19:11, February 10, 2010 (UTC) oooo. well i'm not saying it's bad or anything, actually it would be kind of cool if her arms were folded beneath the cloak...cape.. thing :P. uuuh wanna do an art trade? you could draw my character, Meeka and i could draw on of yours. wanna do it? Meeka's description (which i need to change a little bit first) is on my userpage.--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 22:40, February 10, 2010 (UTC) hokay alrighty then! you'll do my Fursona, Meeka Swiftblade (her discription is on my userpage) and i'll do Jelly- o.O Jenny-O.o *whacks head on table once* i'll do wotsername. how's that?--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 23:25, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Thankyousomuch! *hugs* It's AWESOME! I'm glad you could get back online, and that your dad is feeling better. :D Is there anything I could do for a you as a thank-you? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 13:48, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I saw that pic you did of Adearna (o.O i hate rying to spell names. i allus get em wrong *huffle*) and guessed you were in the neighborhood! remember that art trade we discussed? I'm working on my Half, by doing a pic of Jendilae... Do you, think, on your half, ye could do Meeka? her description is on my userpage... how are you doing by the way? haven't spoken to you in months!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 19:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC) AAAUGH! i just scrolled down and saw i already mentioned that it was Meeka i asked you to do for me... i get repetitive quite a bit in my old age...-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 19:54, May 11, 2010 (UTC) and heres my half of the trade!!! i forgot her cape was black =( sorry. take your time! i don't mind!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:28, May 11, 2010 (UTC) You are awesome. I just thought to tell you that :/ I think you are quite good and you should meet Sambrook. He's a fellow artist. I am a terrible artist. As you can tell by my userpage :P But I survive for my fanfics. Holly Beware the Night 20:20, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, and I am in awe of everyone that can draw digitally! Your pictures truly look realistic... they are amazing. Holly [[User blog:Hollyfire53/Bluestripe the Warrior|Beware the Night]] 10:44, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome! Your stuff is awesome; it merits the praise! By the way, if you're free, would you want to do an art trade? If your busy with a ton of commissions (Which is totally understandable), that's cool, I can wait till later. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 13:38, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sans-hair is fine. Umm, I'll say up. What about your character? -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 22:30, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Well yeah, they're good pics! ;) I look forward to seeing more! I like your newest one for FM too BTW, I just saw it. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 23:28, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Can you please make a picture of Sunflash the Mace? I would appreciate it if you could finish it as soon as you can! Thanks a lot, Songbreeze9 (I'm not on this site) Songbreeze9 since it is simply Redwall fan art I will take your request, but it would help if you where actually on the site. It's hard to communicate otherwise. I am still doing two art trades right now, but I will get to it when I can. Silverartbrush 00:46, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Silver! May I please have a picture? ~[[User:Vesper the Brisk|'Vesper the Brisk']] [[User talk:Vesper the Brisk|'Even a war-lady loves to talk!']] 02:24, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I checked out your dA today. Very awesome!! Your human stuff is just as amazing as your stuff on here. :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 03:01, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Art Request Yes please. =D ~[[User:Vesper the Brisk|'Vesper the Brisk']] [[User talk:Vesper the Brisk|'Even a war-lady loves to talk!']] 22:40, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Yep, your art is like, so cool!! it's AWESOME!!! I wish I had talent like you have, it's just so cool!!!Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 23:25, May 15, 2010 (UTC) legasp thank you so much! i look so bleedin epic!!!! =D thank you!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 23:36, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I am too! =D Hey, I'm working on A daughter for Ublaz madeyes, and a daughter for the Sable quean.... got any tips for drawing pine Martens?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:18, May 16, 2010 (UTC) thank you! (i plan to do a lot of practicing, with crumpled up drawings, paper worn to nothing and a thick carpet of eraser dust on my bedroom floor.)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:36, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Here's her information: *Name: Vesper the Brisk *Gender: Female *Species: Cat *Fur Color: Dark Gray *Stripe Color: Black *Eye Color: REALLY Dark Brown (Almost Black) *Personality: (The Following Words Describe Me) :*Wicked :*Deadly :*Serious :*Only Smiles If Impressed *Extras: Has a long scar on her neck and a silver earring in her left ear. THANKS! ~[[User:Vesper the Brisk|'Vesper the Brisk']] [[User talk:Vesper the Brisk|'Even a war-lady loves to talk!']] 18:11, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I'm Tara! do you think you could draw me if your not loaded? I'm a tan furred ferret with black paws and feet and mask fur and a black tipped tail, brown hair in a pony tail, a green tunic, with silver lining, a huge bone bladed scimitar, three daggers, and a bow and arrows. i wear a brown cape with a hood as well, and i have green eyes, and three scars on one cheek.. thats about it! =)--Tara Ferretwarrior Gnomes, Fairies, And A Bottle Of Sprite! 22:05, Decembe 22:43, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I finished the sketch! It will be colored in the next few weeks, probably after finals and school is out, which occurs in two weeks! Huzzah! Anyways, lots of fun to draw, I got to experiment on this one. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 23:48, May 16, 2010 (UTC) yay! I surprised you! I fixed it, though, so it says that you are an awesome artist, not writer. Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 19:47, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... I wasn't paying attention :/ I use the same code for "artist" and "writer", I just change a few words and some colors, and bing! But if I accidentally don't change the word... yeah, that's when I can tell that I'm getting old :/ Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 20:02, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind at all. :D Thanks so much! *squee* I usually do a thank-you pic when people draw pictures for me, and yours was so awesome that I really want to (:P) but you're so good and I'm so... non-good that a picture for you would probably seem terrible to you... D: Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 18:51, May 18, 2010 (UTC) This just in I'm sooooo sorry about htis but theres been a change in Tara's Design! go to my Userpage for info on her new look! again, very sorry!--Tara Ferretwarrior Gnomes, Fairies, And A Bottle Of Sprite! 22:18, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Silverartbrush I was looking through your page and I was completly blown away by your artwork it's amazing! I just wanted to give you some encouragement and tell you to keep up the good work :) --Lilac Stormrudder 22:25, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Might we do an art trade? I love your art, and your character is inspiring, so I'd like to have a whack at drawing her. :) -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 20:13, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I shall. :D Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 09:04, May 23, 2010 (UTC) oh... sorry then, i htought that was your completed, ready to be colored thing... my bad! *covers mouth with both paws, flattens ears and widens eyes*-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 11:58, May 27, 2010 (UTC) weel naow, wei can't bey raght all the tiame lass! *apologize for the crummy highlander accent*-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 20:56, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Artwork I love the way you do it. It's amazing what you can get done in so little time. :) Your sketches amaze me, they look how I'd DIE for my completed pictures to do. How did you develop your style? (if I'm not being too nosy) -- 21:48, May 27, 2010 (UTC) That was Merlock. I wasn't logged on -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 21:49, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Art trade again Yeah, you can do Merlot. :) If you want to just do a head or shoulders-up pic that'd be fine, because your style is really cool that way! :) She's a red fox with black/brown ear tips and a spot coming from her nose (kind of like the shade of lighter brown you have on your character's pic, only pointed instead of circular) and she has white on the inside of her ears and on her neck and chin. Also around the tufts on her cheeks (you know how foxes have that extra fur on their faces) She has one silver earring on her right ear, and her eyes are brown. You can make her with a red headscarf striped with black or leave her without one if you want. (it's not unheard of for her to go around without it) And I know what you mean with being slammed with requests. I have around three myself. -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 21:53, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Here she is! Enjoy! It was uber-fun to do! :D -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 22:42, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Does no requests at this time mean no art trades? Cause I would love it if you did one for me and would be willing to attempt to draw a pic for you. (You can look on my page for an example of my art) Thanks!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 15:33, January 13, 2011 (UTC) It's okay! That's fine. I totally understand. Thanks anyways!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 17:25, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, a while ago I asked if you could draw a picture of my wolf character and never got a response. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 17:58, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh :( Well that explains it. i saw you uploading all these pics ppl requested after I sent my request in and I was like,"Does she not like me or something? Did I do something wrong? D:" How long do you'll think that will take? BTW, I have two examples of what he looks like: Hello Silverartbrush! Hello. I just stumbled upon your page. A absolutely LOVE your art! Here are several links to my art: http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lathagarr_Stormgale_of_Tronn/My_Art http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lathagarr_Stormgale_of_Tronn/My_Art http://www.sumopaint.com/profile/?o=updated%20desc&p=1 Sumopaint (non-professional) http://www.sumopaint.com/profile/?id=378320 Sumopaint (professional) http://www.facebook.com/#!/pages/Verity-Grayson-Studio/177103775670745 Facebook (professional) [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 19:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC)